El Profesional
by Cheney Eucliffe
Summary: AU de El Perfecto Asesino. Leone se encuentra en medio de un trabajo cuando las circunstancias se tornan desfavorables. Ahora tiene que terminar de criar a un mocoso que vive por la venganza. Pareciera que el mundo no quisiera darle un día de tranquilidad./ Genderbend characters. Contenido maduro y lenguaje vulgar. Proyecto en colaboración con tres autores más.
1. Miel sobre hojuelas

DISCLAIMER: Este es un fanfiction basado en la obra original de Luc Besson. Ni la obra ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo son utilizados con fines de entretenimiento.

**Miel sobre hojuelas**

_And I lost myself when I lost you._

SUPREME MACARONI CO. no era Italia, por supuesto, pero para él era lo más cercano. Las ciudades americanas le producían cierto desasosiego; nadie hacía contacto visual, cada quien se preocupaba por su vida y nada más. Nueva York era el exponente por excelencia de lo que era la frialdad humana y el desapego. Sin embargo, aunque el ambiente de casa lo llamaba al restaurante, no era la única razón por la que lo frecuentaba: Roma también se sentía como soñar despierto durante un verano en Sicilia, se sentía auténtica en medio de tanta pretenciosidad.

De cualquier manera, nadie vive una vida plena, y ojalá todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas. Los pedidos del día de hoy eran para Macranni, el dueño del restaurante. No era coincidencia que los dos estuvieran negociando ese día. Si bien en LEONNE'S MILK los productos eran de calidad, tampoco parecía casualidad que un restaurante italiano en el centro de Nueva York requiriera específicamente los servicios de una granja perdida en un poblado que se encontraba, al menos, a una hora de la ciudad.

—Leone, tienes el tiempo ajustado. Confío en tu profesionalismo, por supuesto, pero sabes que nunca está de más una recomendación. Este sujeto tiene… _problemas _de comprensión, y a mí no me gusta quedarme en las advertencias. Es todo tuyo.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, _señor_ Macranni. Esto es trabajo hecho.

Leone se retiró en su camión de reparto tras entregar un pedido y recibir un trabajo de vuelta. Definitivamente la vida no era miel sobre hojuelas.

* * *

Sí, la vida era una miseria si tenías catorce años y un ojo morado cada semana. Ah, y un padre alcohólico, drogadicto, e hijo de puta, en toda su expresión. Aun así, el día pintaba extraño, estaba caluroso, su hermana ni siquiera lo había determinado, la zorra que hacía de madrastra de turno finalmente había decidido largarse, y él no había estado tan tranquilo en mucho tiempo. La vista desde el balcón interno del edificio no era la mejor, pero la prefería a mantenerse encerrado en su apartamento. De repente, Matthew despertó de su ensoñación gracias a un estruendo en el apartamento del frente, y pues… la curiosidad mató al gato, y casi al joven, en este caso.

—Recuerde, don, que a la mafia no le gustan los juegos insípidos.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Por favor, tengo una familia y ese terreno es lo único que me resta antes de terminar de limosnero! ¡Mi esposa no me perdonaría si lo perdiera, mucho menos si se llega a enterar que lo aposté en el casino!

—Esas son cuestiones que le interesan a Macranni, no a mí. Yo sólo hago mi trabajo. Recuerde: doce horas, Confío en que es consciente de los resultados en caso de que no cumpla.

—¡Doce horas! ¿Es todo? ¿Doce horas?

—Yo no tentaría mi suerte si fuera usted. Hasta luego.

Tras escuchar a través de la puerta unos imponentes pasos acercarse, Matthew se retiró a tiempo, simulando llevar rato fumando, para que la puerta se abriera dejando salir a un sujeto con rostro serio, gafas oscuras y algunas manchas de sangre en su ropa. Definitivamente ese no era don Miguel. Leone se percató de la presencia del muchacho justo al salir, extrañado por su apariencia desdeñada: las cuencas ojerosas, la ropa desgastada, y el rostro golpeado. Parecía que le hubiera pasado una estampida por encima. El pensamiento se le antojó gracioso y lastimero al mismo tiempo. Ese edificio era un maldito basurero, siempre que tenía que trabajar allí Leone veía una escena cada vez más miserable. Vio luego como un hombre regordete recibió con una bofetada al muchacho tras encontrarlo fumando.

—¡Ven acá, mocoso del diablo! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Suéltame, maldito bastardo. Lo que yo haga con mi vida no te importa ¿o sí?

—Tu vida no me importa una mierda, lo que me preocupa es que te robes mis cigarros, pequeño estúpido.

Stewart le arrebató la caja de cigarros de las manos a Matthew.

—Vete y sirve para algo. Necesito los víveres de mañana, ve a la tienda y pide que los anoten a mi nombre.

Matthew pasó junto a Leone en dirección a las escaleras. Apresurado por salir del lugar también, Leone pasó de largo detrás de quien presumía era el padre del muchacho. Bajando las escaleras se cruzó con un sujeto de traje seguido por otros dos hombres, quienes le parecieron sospechosos, pero los ignoró continuando hasta el primer piso, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el restaurante. De repente, un estruendo lo hizo detenerse. No le convenía que le sucediera algo a _don Miguel_ antes de que saldara sus cuentas con Macranni, así que decidió mantenerse en silencio con el propósito de escuchar algo desde donde se encontraba.

—Dime la verdad, Lando. En Junio te di el polvo 100% puro y ahora, en Julio, me das tan solo un… ¿Qué? ¿80%? ¿Qué pasaría con el otro 20%? Vamos, dime la verdad. No querrás que lo interrumpa mientras está escuchando su música.

Frank señaló a Norman mientras éste hacía maromas al ritmo de la música en sus audífonos, como si no estuviera en medio de un _operativo_. Stewart lo miró algo extrañado y volvió la mirada temerosa a Frank.

—Vamos, Lewis, no me hagas esto, hoy no es mi mejor día. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo no tomé el polvo. Es más, ni siquiera sé cómo cortarlo, no hagas ese tipo de bromas, amigo.

—Está bien, _amigo._ No quería llegar a esto.

Frank se dirigió hacia Norman, lamentando tener que interrumpirlo. Maldecía esta parte de su trabajo, Norman tenía un humor de los mil demonios, peor todavía si se le interrumpía su parafernalia musical.

—Oye Norman, dice que no fue él. ¿Qué procede?

En los ojos de Norman se notó inmediatamente el cambio, del placer a la furia en un instante. Tan grácil como le fue posible, se acercó a Stewart y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

—Mira, miserable, tienes exactamente diez minutos para volver a tu pocilga, tomar lo que me pertenece, traérmelo, y salvarte el pellejo de lo que te espera donde te demores once. Largo.

Stewart inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su apartamento. Era el fin y lo podía presentir. Tenía diez minutos para diseñar un plan que le permitiera salir de ésta, pero sabía que era hombre muerto ahora.


	2. La puerta de atrás

.oOo.

**La puerta de atrás**

_Alcanzando la inmortalidad._

—… Y dos cajas de leche por favor, a nombre de Stewart. Dice que en estos días le paga, de seguro.

—Sólo voy a fiarte una, y eso es porque me simpatizas. La cuenta de ustedes está muy larga y a tu padre no se le ven ánimos de querer pagarme.

—Sí, gracias… Yo le comentaré al respecto.

Matthew tomó las compras y se dirigió de vuelta al edificio.

* * *

Tras haber escuchado toda la conversación, Leone decidió regresar al apartamento de su _cliente_. Parecía ser que las cosas pintaban mal para los habitantes de ese lugar, pero de ninguna manera se arriesgaría a que esos sujetos acabaran accidentalmente con la presa de Macranni, eso sería dejar el trabajo medio hecho. Miguel Zabala era una pieza clave en la lucha por territorio entre las mafias china e italiana en la ciudad. Así con todo lo miserable que aparentara ser, el sujeto no podría irse de este mundo sin antes llevarle un mensaje que le dejara a Chang muy en claro su lugar, o eso escuchó decir alguna vez a los jefes italianos.

El enfrentamiento entre mafias de la ciudad no era su problema, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad era lo que lo había llevado tan lejos en el negocio. Determinado a no irse hasta estar seguro de que Zabala se encontraba bien, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar al quinto piso, en donde cruzó miradas con los sujetos. Esta vez tuvo chance de detallarlos bien: dos hombres altos, fornidos y vestidos informalmente dialogaban con un halo de seriedad en su rostro. El tercero, más bajo y menudo, estaba vestido de traje, parecía ser un oficial del estado y el jefe de los otros dos. Lucía desesperado caminando de un lado al otro del pasillo observando su reloj de pulso. Justo antes de ingresar al apartamento de Zabala, el hombre de traje levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Leone, deteniéndose por un instante.

—Cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y nueve…— Dijo Norman girándose hacia sus compañeros. —Diez minutos y esta escoria no ha salido de su ratonera… vamos, muchachos—.

Leone ingresó inmediatamente al apartamento y comenzó su búsqueda. —_Don_, _don_… ¿Dónde demonios se metió? ¡Zabala! —. Lo recorrió un escalofrío por su espalda, algo andaba mal. Pero los sujetos en ningún momento habían ingresado al lugar, ni siquiera se habían movido del pasillo hasta que él volvió allí. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

—¡Zabala, contésteme! Cambio de planes ¡Nos vamos con Macranni inmediatamente!— Leone siguió buscando al hombre por todo el apartamento, pero no había ni señas de él. Un leve goteo resonando en el lugar llamó su atención. Leone se dirigió al baño, y abrió la puerta de una patada para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Zabala colgando del techo, desangrándose por las muñecas y todavía con algunos reflejos que lo hacían moverse ocasionalmente.

—¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Maldición! —El suicidio de Zabala representaría una complicación en su trabajo. Macranni iba a acabar con él. Leonne fue sacado de su ensoñación cuando escuchó unos disparos desde el otro lado del edificio. Los sujetos estaban haciendo su trabajo también. Tendría que esperar a que la situación se calmara para poder salir de allí. Hoy no era su día.

* * *

—Lando, eres un estúpido.

—Vamos Norman, ten piedad, eres un hombre piadoso, yo lo sé. Déjame ir.

Norman estaba recargando su escopeta en lo que Stewart intentaba negociar su vida. La hermana de Matthew yacía tendida boca arriba sobre la alfombra de la sala rodeada por un charco de sangre, atravesada por dos tiros en su pecho. A la entrada del apartamento, donde todavía se encontraban Frank y el otro sujeto, estaba el cuerpo inmóvil del hermanito de Matthew con su cabellera rubia manchada de carmesí. Norman terminó de recargar su arma, levantó la mirada para observar a su alrededor, y retornó la vista a donde se encontraba Stewart.

—Por supuesto que soy gentil y piadoso, Lando. Eso es indiscutible. Si no lo fuera, estarías muerto hace mucho tiempo. Lando, ¿sabes qué sucede? Las personas frecuentemente quieren verme la cara de estúpido, y eso no lo puedo permitir. Esto es… como una cadena alimenticia, y yo estoy encima de ti. Mira lo que me haces hacer. ¿Ves esto? Es sangre. Por supuesto que sabes lo que es, el problema es que son mis manos las que están manchadas por tu culpa. ¿Ves lo que me haces hacer? Es tu turno, basura.— Un fuerte estruendo fue provocado por el disparo de la escopeta de Norman, dejando los sesos de Stewart esparcidos por todo el suelo del lugar.

—Vamos, a trabajar. Registren todo el apartamento, ya saben qué estamos buscando.

* * *

Cuando Leone dejó de escuchar los disparos, decidió que era el momento de largarse del lugar. Al abrir la puerta intentando cerciorarse de que podría irse, vio llegar al muchacho con las compras. Matthew, al terminar de subir las escaleras, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo al ver el cuerpo de su hermanito desde donde se encontraba. Justo al salir corriendo hacia éste, Leonne se le atravesó en el camino y, agarrándolo de una muñeca, lo arrastró por las escaleras.

—Vámonos, Jack. Tu madre no está en casa. Déjame ayudarte con eso, vamos al apartamento.

Logrando despistar a los dos hombres, Leone sacó al muchacho del edificio y lo llevó a un callejón cercano.

—Óyeme niño, lo que te acaba de pasar debe una señal del cielo. Lárgate de aquí, si esos hombres te llegan a ver cerca no lo pensarán dos veces antes de acabar contigo. —Leone se retiró dirigiéndose finalmente a su camión con el fin de regresar a restaurante. Las cosas habían salido muy mal y tenía que encontrar una forma de comentárselo a Macranni. Ya iba a encender el motor cuando un golpe en la ventanilla llamó su atención. Era Matthew llorando desconsoladamente. Bajó la ventanilla.

—¿Qué quieres? Ya deberías haberte ido.

—No tengo donde ir. Ayúdame, por favor.— Matthew se agarraba con fuerza a la bolsa con víveres, que todavía tenía en las manos.

—Ni de chiste. No puedo llevarte conmigo, sería como casarme una pelea más, y no necesito eso ahora. Vete donde algún familiar o algo, alguien debe poder ayudarte, pero no yo.— Leone encendió el camión pero Matthew seguía colgado a la puerta con desesperación.

—¡No me voy a ir! No tengo a nadie más. Por favor, en serio te lo pido. Llévame contigo o esos sujetos me van a acabar. Si no me vas a llevar contigo entonces no entiendo por qué me ayudaste allá arriba.

Leone se quedó mirándolo en silencio. La verdad que no sabía por qué lo había hecho, él mismo se había complicado la vida. Si hubiera dejado que acabaran con el muchacho le habría ahorrado lo que posiblemente sería una vida miserable, y él no estaría en esa situación justo ahora. Macranni lo iba a despellejar. Se retiró los lentes y meditó por unos segundos lo que debería hacer.

—Sube. Rápido.

Matthew no lo dudó dos veces para rodear el vehículo y subirse al asiento de pasajeros. Leone arrancó inmediatamente.

* * *

—Vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga. Tengo que ir a arreglar unos detalles con mi jefe, así que debes esperarme aquí. No vas a entrar al restaurante. No vas a hablar con nadie. No vas a salir del camión. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, no te preocupes.— Matthew seguía desconcertado. Leone salió del camión y se dirigió a la entrada del lugar. Mientras Matthew lo observaba alejarse, vio también cómo salió una mujer joven a recibir a Leone, saludándolo de beso, y juntos se adentraron en el restaurante.

—¿Cómo has estado, _amore_? Acabo de recibir el turno, no esperaba verte por acá a estas horas.— Roma llevaba de gancho a Leone, contenta por verlo llegar. Lo sentó en una mesa y le atendió su pedido.

—Oye, Roma ¿Está el señor Macranni?— Leone dejó los cubiertos tras finalizar de comer. —Lo necesito. Tengo que discutir un asunto con él.

—Sí, _amore_, está atrás en su oficina, no ha salido de ahí hoy.

—Gracias.— Leone se levantó de la mesa y fue a hablar con Macranni. Golpeó la puerta de la oficina esperando respuesta, pero no llegó. Golpeó nuevamente.

—¿Quién?— Respondió el hombre desde adentro.

—Leone, señor. ¿Puedo…?

—¡Adelante! Sigue, sigue.— Leone abrió la puerta algo intimidado. Al ver al hombre bigotón rodeado de documentos se tranquilizó.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuáles son los resultados?— Preguntó Macranni con una expresión arrogante. Leone se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de madera y fijó la mirada en sus manos antes de seguir.

—No creo que le gusten, señor. Todo salió mal. Zabala se suicidó.— Cuando Leone levantó la vista, la expresión de Macranni había mutado por completo. La seriedad se apoderó de su rostro. Leone esperó pacientemente una réplica por parte de su jefe.

—Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que todo esto significa.— Finalmente dijo Macranni. —Si la triada de Chang se llega a enterar de esto, este puede ser nuestro final, Leone.

—Señor, todo tiene una explicación, yo-

Macranni se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento y azotó un puño sobre su escritorio. Gritó a Leone. —Sabes que te he acogido en mi lugar como si fueras un hijo. Te he dado trabajo y una forma de sobrevivir en este basurero. Te he permitido construir tu propio negocio. ¿Es así como pagas toda mi bondad? Se supone que eres un profesional, Leone. No confío en nadie más que en ti.

Leone ignoró por completo a su jefe y continuó con su relato. —Señor, al edificio llegaron unos sujetos a masacrar a una familia también. Logré oír su conversación y se me hizo por demás sospechosa. Escuche, parece ser que estaban involucrados con el narcotráfico, pero uno de ellos se me asemejó a uno de esos hombres que trabajan para el estado, ya sabe, los que siempre se meten en sus _asuntos_. Estaba de traje y todo. Creo que estaban en un operativo. Ahora que lo he meditado, en realidad creo que tuvieron que ver con lo que le pasó a Zabala. Mírelo de la siguiente manera: Zabala no tenía problemas con los terrenos por ser un hombre honrado y trabajador, todo el mundo sabe que en su pasado fue cabecilla de un cartel de narcotráfico en las rutas de México. Asumo que pudo haber tenido algún altercado con el estado- con la policía, si me lo pregunta. Hubo una ventana de diez minutos en la que no estuve presente en el apartamento, y decidí regresar precisamente porque pensé que los sujetos estaban amenazando a Zabala. Cuando llegué al apartamento fue que me di cuenta que los hombres estaban dirigiéndose a otro sujeto, Stewart Lando. Con ese nombre se dirigían a él. Al entrar al baño el cuerpo de Zabala aún se movía levemente. Obviamente mi primer pensamiento fue que se había suicidado e intenté salir de allí lo más pronto posible; sin embargo, en el camino venía pensándolo todo con cabeza fría, y la escena parecía más la de un asesino que quisiera hacer creer a cualquier estúpido que Zabala se habría suicidado: estaba ahorcado, colgado del techo, pero también tenía abiertas las muñecas. Un suicidio bastante _redundante_, si me permite opinar al respecto.

Macranni palideció. Si las cosas eran como Leone las había descrito, eso significaba entonces que Chang ya iba un paso más adelante que él: se había aliado con los malditos policías. El nombre de Norman Stansfield se cruzó espontáneamente por su mente. Regresó a su asiento.

—Leone.— Se dirigió a él ya más calmado. —Leone, regresa al edificio. Sólo hay una manera de asegurarnos de que lo que estás diciendo es verdad. Regresa al apartamento de Zabala y saca de ahí ese cuerpo antes de que otro lo haga. Si ya no está, entonces sabemos lo que eso significa.

—Sí señor.

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta los interrumpió. Desde el otro lado, la voz de Roma pedía permiso para entrar.

—Adelante.

Roma abrió la puerta con el rostro algo descolocado. —Señor, hay un hombre que lo necesita. Dice que es urgente. — Leone y Macranni se miraron mutuamente.

—La salida está por la puerta de atrás, Leone. Averigua lo que te encomendé. No regreses hasta mañana, mucho menos en ese camión. Adiós.

Leone se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de Roma con una mirada. Salió por la puerta que daba al callejón. Caminó hasta el vehículo, en donde Matthew se encontraba casi dormido escuchando música. Entró en él, echó un último vistazo al restaurante, en donde vio a Macranni charlando con un sujeto vestido de negro; encendió el motor y se fue.

* * *

Matthew se despertó cuando Leone apagó el motor. Echó un vistazo alrededor y se sintió despistado por unos segundos, luego vio que estaban al otro lado del parque que colindaba con el edificio de apartamentos. Confuso, volteó a ver a Leone esperando una explicación.

—Muchacho, tengo que terminar un trabajo aquí. Puedes venir conmigo si así lo deseas. Los sujetos que acabaron con tu familia ya debieron haberse ido. Te recomiendo que vayas a recoger las cosas que necesites, nos vamos a ir a un lugar fuera de la ciudad.

Matthew sólo acertó a asentir ante la propuesta. Ambos bajaron del camión. Leone se aseguró de ingresar por la puerta de emergencias. Al llegar al vestíbulo, Leone subió las escaleras adelante. A pesar de que el silencio era absoluto, Leone alcanzaba a escuchar los leves sollozos que provenían del muchacho. ¿En qué se había metido?

Al llegar al piso, Leone no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió al apartamento de Zabala, dejando a Matthew a su suerte. Éste último duro unos segundos en el pasillo mirando hacia la puerta aún abierta de su apartamento, de donde salían unas huellas ensangrentadas. Caminó hasta el lugar y, al llegar, tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no dejar salir un grito al encontrarse con el cuerpo sin vida de su hermanito, Perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y se dejó caer sobre él, abrazándolo y llorando desconsoladamente.

Duró varios minutos allí, lamentando perder lo único bueno que tenía en ese lugar. Después de un rato, lo acomodó boca arriba y le puso una manta encima. Al levantarse notó que Leone lo estaba observando.

—¿Ya estás listo?

—No. Dame un momento, ya voy a empacar lo que voy a llevar.

Leone no respondió, sólo esperó pacientemente desde el marco de la puerta. Tenía la expresión muy seria, preocupada.


	3. Terco y testarudo

.oOo.

**Terco y testarudo**

_The power of youth is on my mind._

—¿Y tú ya terminaste con lo tuyo?

La voz de Matthew sacó a Leone de su ensimismamiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ya estaba oscuro afuera. Era hora de irse.

—¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?— Preguntó Leone, tratando de desviar la conversación.

—No te lo dije. Matthew. Matthew Lando.— Respondió mientras bajaban las escaleras. —¿Y tú?

—Leone Montana. El sujeto que asesinaron era tu padre, ¿No? Stewart.

—¿Lo conocías?

—No.— Ambos subieron al camión. —Pero escuché a los tipos mencionar su nombre varias veces.

Matthew se quedó en silencio por unos instantes mientras Leone encendía el motor. —Sí.— Respondió finalmente.

—Pero no pareciera que te afligiera mucho lo que le pasó a tu familia. Otra persona fueras, estarías al borde de la locura.

—Mi padre no era exactamente un santo. Es todo. Lo único que me importaba entre toda esa mierda era… era mi hermano.

Leone calló mientras conducía. El camino iba a ser largo esta vez.

* * *

Leone vivía en una granja cercana a un pequeño pueblito a un par de horas de Nueva York. La granja era lechera, y era el lugar donde Leone había montado su negocio de producción de lácteos, el cual le permitía moverse con facilidad y sin levantar sospechas cuando tenía que trabajarle al _señor_ Macranni. A pesar de que la granja le sirviera como encubierta para su trabajo real, la vida de Leone había sido muy larga, y no pretendía quedarse en el _negocio_ por mucho tiempo más, ya estaba cansado. A estas alturas, lo que Leone más anhelaba era la tranquilidad, por eso se había retirado al campo.

Llegaron a la granja cuando ya era de noche. Leone aparcó el camión y condujo a Matthew dentro de la casa.

—No tengo una habitación para huéspedes, así que dormirás en la sala hoy. No hace mucho frío.— Leone desapareció detrás de una puerta y volvió con unos cobertores. Se los entregó a Matthew. —Toma, abrígate con esto. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. Gracias.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Leone se levantó muy temprano a trabajar con el ganado. Luego, empacó la leche y la dejó lista dentro del camión para ir a repartirla en el pueblo. Cuando regresó a la granja, se encontró con que Matthew ya se había levantado y había alistado el desayuno.

—Sólo encontré huevos y pan, espero que sea suficiente.

—No importa, gracias, no tenías que molestarte.— Leone se sentó y empezó a comer.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte por haberme traído aquí.

—Sí. Respecto a eso, no te vayas encariñando mucho. No te vas a quedar acá, es muy peligroso.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no puedo? Creo que no habría un mejor lugar para mí. Es el lugar perfecto mientras planeo mi venganza contra esos sujetos.

Leone soltó una carcajada al escuchar los desvaríos de Matthew. —Niño, cuando acabes de desayunar nos vamos al pueblo. Hay una iglesia allí cuyo padre tiene una especie de fundación para huérfanos. Es un buen hombre, te recibirá inmediatamente. Sé que John se asegurará de darte educación por lo menos mientras cumples la mayoría de edad. Olvídate de esos sujetos, alguien que es capaz de cometer una masacre a sangre fría no es de subestimar. Acabar con un mocoso como tú sería como matar una mosca para ellos. Son asesinos.

—Tú te me haces un tipo todavía más misterioso que ellos. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué sería peligroso quedarme aquí?

Leone dejó de lado su plato y se acomodó en su asiento. Miró al muchacho fijamente por unos instantes antes de responderle. —Matthew, mi trabajo no es cuidarle la espalda a cada niño que me encuentro por el camino. Muchas personas están tras de mí, buscando la forma de acabar conmigo. Así mismo, a mí me pagan por acabar con la vida de muchas otras. No te vas a quedar acá. No me malinterpretes, que te haya sacado de ese lugar antes de que te mataran no significa que yo sea un enviado de Dios para protegerte. Si hubiera sido yo el hombre al que contrataran para acabar con tu papá, no lo habría pensado dos veces. No eres alguien especial para mí, la coincidencia hizo que tú y yo nos encontráramos en el mismo lugar, e hiciéramos parte del mismo bando. Soy un asesino a sueldo, niño. Por eso no te conviene estar conmigo.

—Pero no habrías matado a un niño de cuatro años ¿O sí?

La pregunta de Matthew fue tan directa que no le dio tiempo a Leone de seguir. Acalló y se recostó en el espaldar de su silla, meditando su respuesta sin quitarle la vista al muchacho. Matthew continuó.

—Yo no busco venganza por mi padre, lo mejor que le podría haber pasado al mundo era su muerte. Era un sujeto despreciable.

—Ciertamente parecía un tipo desagradable. Dealer, tras del hecho.

—Que mi papá fuera un jíbaro no es lo que lo hacía un hombre miserable. La vida junto a él era un infierno. A parte de criminal, venía de una tradición conservadora doble-moralista. Sin embargo, cambiaba de mujer cada dos meses. Llevaba una zorra diferente a casa diciendo que era nuestra nueva mamá, y que teníamos que adaptarnos a ella. El ciclo era el siguiente: conseguía una prostituta que le gustara más que la anterior, a la semana la metía en el apartamento y le decía que ahora su vida era diferente, que era una ama de casa como siempre lo había soñado. Pero por las noches llegaba ebrio después de negociar con sus drogas, y consumirse una buena parte de ellas. Las veces que no nos golpeaba a mi hermana y a mí, intentaba ahorcar a Carl, mi hermanito. Cuando corríamos con la suerte de que alguna de sus mujeres se metiera en su camino, él decidía que era mejor violarla en el baño que intentar acabar con nosotros. Una vez estaba tan drogado que llegó y, al no encontrar la mujer que tenía entonces, Madison, le rompió la cara a mi hermana pensando que era ella e intentó violarla. No pasó nada porque yo lo amenacé con un cuchillo diciéndole que se largara, y el tipo en medio de su estupor se desmayó. No es como si yo hubiera querido alguna vez a Elizabeth. La odiaba, de hecho, porque siempre fue horrible conmigo y constantemente traía malandros a la casa a _ofrecerles sus servicios_. Aun así, no podía permitir que Stewart le hiciera daño en frente mío y de Carl.

Leone dejó hablar a Matthew. No lo interrumpió ni un instante, sólo escuchaba atentamente.

—Carl, por otra parte, era todo lo que yo tenía.— La voz de Matthew se quebró un poco, pero siguió hablando. —Yo nunca conocí a mi madre, me imagino que fue otra prostituta más. No sé si murió, si me abandonó, si Stewart me arrancó de sus brazos… no sé absolutamente nada sobre ella, y no me interesa saberlo ya; pero Carl no tenía por qué vivir lo mismo que yo. Así que un día, cuando vi a mi padre llegar con un bebé recién nacido a la casa, diciendo que su madre había muerto, ese día todo cambió para mí. Ese día decidí que ni Elizabeth ni Stewart serían padres para ese pobre bebé, que sería yo quien se encargara de asegurarle lo mejor. Eso lo decidí siendo un niño de diez años, pero que ya conocía lo suficiente sobre la vida. Obviamente mis mejores esfuerzos nunca fueron lo suficiente. Mírame, Carl murió por culpa de los negocios de ese viejo estúpido, y yo no fui capaz de protegerlo siquiera. Dejé que el miedo me dominara, Leone, y ahora no me queda nada. Es por eso que lo único a lo que me puedo aferrar es al deseo de venganza, y eso no me lo vas a quitar ni tú ni nadie.

Matthew rompió en un llanto amargo justo después de terminar. Leone se levantó en silencio, recogió la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina. Al volver, se sentó nuevamente en frente de Matthew.

—No soy la persona adecuada para decirte estupideces como "la venganza no es el camino de Dios", o que "tienes toda una vida por delante". Eso no me corresponde, sería un cínico si lo hiciera. Así que voy a pedirle a John que venga y hable contigo. Puedes confiar en él, él también sabe de lo que yo hago. No está de acuerdo, por supuesto, pero tampoco me juzga al respecto. Si después de hablar con él sigues pensando de esa manera, no solo voy a dejarte quedar, también me ofrezco a entrenarte. Estoy necesitando de manos extra.— Al finalizar de hablar, Matthew dejó entrever la esperanza en su rostro. Accedió al trato.

—Me voy a arreglar unas cuentas. De paso por el pueblo le diré a John de la situación y le pediré que venga. Tendrán tiempo para hablar entonces.— Leone se levantó y se fue.

Aun así, Matthew seguía siendo presa de la confusión.

* * *

Un par de horas después, llegó a la casa un hombre alto y delgado vestido con una sotana negra. Golpeó la puerta gentilmente. Matthew salió a recibirlo. El hombre se presentó como el padre John, y le dijo que Leone le había pedido el favor de ir a hablar con él. Matthew le dio entrada y lo atendió, sirviéndole un café.

John era un hombre tranquilo, amable y con un aura cálida. Durante toda la charla, escuchó atentamente a Matthew, quien se abría cada vez más ante él, y detallaba con mayor claridad la historia de su vida. John de vez en cuando dejaba salir una que otra palabra de aliento para el pobre muchacho, quien estaba melancólico después de recordar, nuevamente, lo que le había sucedido a Carl.

—¿Sabes, Matthew? Leone es un tipo muy sabio en medio de lo que parezca. Lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, en vez de dejarte a la deriva, fue traerte aquí y pedirme que hablara contigo. Sin embargo, cuando te escucho, no puedo evitar rememorarlo a él cuando recién llegó a mi iglesia. Era joven también. No tanto como tú, por supuesto, pero sí lo suficiente como para sentirse perdido en la vida. A pesar de eso, tenía un carácter aún más fuerte que ahora. Era terco, por eso nunca quiso venir a atender conmigo a las personas que lo necesitaran. Eso no lo hace un mal hombre, pero dudo mucho que él sea una buena figura, una buena influencia para ti. Él también lo presiente, por eso me pidió que viniera. Escucha, Matthew, eres muy joven para saber cuál es el camino que debes elegir para el resto de tu vida, pero desgraciadamente debes hacerlo y asumir las consecuencias. Mi rol acá es aconsejarte, pero sé que no me harás caso. Te ofrezco venir conmigo a la congregación y dedicarte a la caridad. No te faltará techo ni comida, e incluso podría esforzarme por terminar de educarte. Puedes trabajar para Dios y dejar ir esos pensamientos dañinos que tienes dentro de ti. La venganza no te llevará a ningún lugar, muchacho, pero a fin de cuentas la decisión es tuya. Sea cual sea el camino que tomes, puedo ofrecerme a ayudarte en lo que me sea posible; tanto por Leone, que me encomendó este favor, como por ti, que sé que lo necesitas.

Matthew no dudó un instante en responderle. —Agradezco mucho su oferta, padre, así como el hecho de que me haya escuchado atentamente, y sus consejos. Pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada desde un principio. Perdóneme lo blasfemo, pero si Dios existiera, mi hermanito seguiría con vida. Es eso, o Dios no es tan benévolo y omnipotente como la gente quisiera creerlo. Lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento es entrenarme para saldar las cuentas que me deben esos sujetos, y Leone es mi única oportunidad. No voy a dejarla ir por ningún motivo. Sé que soy testarudo, padre, pero así es como he podido sobrevivir hasta ahora.

—Entiendo. Es una lástima Matthew, pero no puedo hacer nada más por ti. Sólo me queda dejarte las puertas abiertas en caso de que decidas cambiar de parecer. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando abras los ojos ante el mundo.

—Gracias, padre. Me ha sido de gran ayuda.

—Es hora de que me vaya, tengo trabajo que realizar. Suerte, Matthew.

—Adiós, padre.

John se retiró del lugar con paso sosegado mientras Matthew sólo lo observaba desde la distancia. A partir de ese momento todo iba a cambiar.

* * *

Leone parqueó detrás del restaurante, en un callejón. Salió del vehículo y rodeó el lugar hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Recién se había abierto el local, así que Roma no estaría por ninguna parte. No importaba, en realidad. No era por ella que estaba allí. Se acercó a la recepción.

—Leni ¿Está el patrón por ahí? — Leni se encontraba recogiendo unas cajas del suelo.

—¡Leone! Dios, casi me matas del susto. Hola. No, no está, se fue ayer temprano y no ha llegado aún. Si quieres esperarlo puedes sentarte, no creo que tarde.

—Gracias, Leni. Regálame algo de beber, por favor.

—Con gusto.

Pasados unos veinte minutos, se abrió la puerta del local dejando entrar a Macranni. Venía con el ceño fruncido. No saludó, sino que siguió derecho hasta donde se encontraba Leone.

—Sígueme.— Se dirigieron a la oficina, en donde cada uno tomo su asiento usual.

—¿Cómo te fue anoche?

—Mal, señor. Efectivamente cuando regresé ya no estaba el cuerpo de Zabala.

—Terrible, sencillamente terrible.— Macranni se pasó las manos por la cabeza en un gesto de preocupación. —Chang ya debe saber de esto ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Tienes el agua hasta el cuello, Leone. El hombre que nos interrumpió era uno de mis informantes. Efectivamente la policía estaba solucionando asuntos ayer en el edificio. Adivina a quién tienen registrado en sus bases de datos. Te vieron ingresar y salir del apartamento después del asesinato. Ahora tienen la pista detrás de ti. No te pusieron las manos encima por órdenes de un hombre llamado Norman Stansfield, probablemente el tipo de traje que me mencionaste. Te dejaron ir porque presumen que trabajas para la mafia, pero todavía no tienen nada seguro. Según mi informante, Stansfield estaba arreglando cuentas personales con Stewart Lando, y aprovechó para hacerle un pequeño favor a la triada. El favorcito nos va a llevar a la ruina. Lo mejor es que nos alejemos por un tiempo. No te quiero ver por acá por lo menos en unos dos meses.

—Señor, hay algo más que pueda interesarle. Tengo en las manos una pista que nos llevaría a Stansfield. De la masacre de Lando sobrevivió un muchacho, hijo de él. Está conmigo en la granja. Puede que también lo estén buscando a él.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con el muchacho?— Preguntó ya exasperado Macranni. A Leone se le ocurría cada disparate.

—Necesito una mano extra. Me estoy envejeciendo para esto, señor. Lo más probable es que lo entrene y nos sirva en un momento dado, por ejemplo, para acabar con Chang.

—¡Haz lo que quieras, Leone! Pero no regreses en un tiempo. Tenemos al estado respirándonos en la nuca. Tómate estos dos meses de vacaciones ¡Qué sé yo! Entrena al mocoso, incluso puede que sepa algo acerca de Norman. ¡Dios! De todas las cosas, nos teníamos que topar a Norman en el camino. ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

Leone se giró para retirarse, cuando un grito de Macranni lo detuvo.

—Otra cosa. Te veo llegar con ese maldito camión una vez más, y te recibo con un tiro entre las cejas. ¿Entendiste?— Leone abrió la puerta. —Sí señor.— Se retiró del despacho.

Antes de salir del restaurante le encomendó a Leni que hablara con Roma, pidiéndole que le escribiera. Las cosas con ella se iban a complicar.

* * *

Al volver en la tarde, Leone se encontró con Matthew, quien estaba leyendo un libro que había traído de su hogar. Lo saludó.

—Muchacho ¿Hablaste con John?

—¡Leone! No te sentí llegar.— Matthew descargó su libro. —Sí hablé con él. Un tipo simpático.

—¿Y qué decidiste?

—Lo mismo del principio. Me pareció algo ingenuo que quisieran hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero no importa.

—Bien, porque empezamos mañana mismo. Sígueme.

Leone entró a su habitación y, del ropero, sacó algunas prendas viejas.

—Puede que esto no sea de tu talla, pero no hallé más. El sábado irás donde John con este dinero y le pedirás que te diga dónde puedes conseguir algo nuevo. Por ahora utilizarás estos para entrenar. Va a ser doloroso, de una vez te digo.

Matthew no supo cómo responder ante lo que para él fue un gesto de generosidad inconmensurable, así que sólo acertó a agradecerle a Leone.

—No te preocupes, no me importa que sea usado. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

—Sí, como sea. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en el pueblo, así que nos vemos en la noche. Tengo algunas cosas que contarte también. Por el momento sólo puedo decirte que salir de la granja es la peor idea que pudieras tener, tenemos gente buscándonos. Adiós.

—Pero, Leone… ¡no entiendo nada!

—No tienes que. Hazme caso, nos vemos luego.— El celular de Leone sonó mientras iba saliendo de la casa. —¿Sí? Roma, _amore_, tenemos que hablar. Dile a Macranni que te cambie el turno, nos vemos a las seis en el pueblo. Adiós.


	4. Bondadosa y racional

.oOo.

**Bondadosa y racional**

_Lost I feel a little like a child who's lost a little life._

Los días de entrenamiento, Matthew se levantaba con Leone a las cuatro de la mañana. Ordeñaban las vacas y ponían en marcha las máquinas. A las seis de la mañana se hacía el reparto por el pueblo. Al principio sólo era Leone quien llevaba los pedidos, pero unas semanas después entrenó a Matthew para que él también pudiera hacerlo. A las siete de la mañana se servía el desayuno. A las ocho comenzaba el entrenamiento.

Aunque la granja estuviera diseñada para que pareciera lechera, algunas hectáreas adentro Leone tenía un campo dedicado a su trabajo real. Un granero enorme servía como arsenal de todo el equipo que manejaba Leone. Justo afuera de éste había una pista de obstáculos diseñada especialmente por él. Ese campo había sido la escuela de Matthew durante el tiempo transcurrido. El entrenamiento no consistía únicamente en aprender a disparar gatillos. El condicionamiento físico era lo fundamental para aprender a manejar las armas. El adiestramiento de los instintos también era parte de la clase.

Los fines de semana Matthew tenía un descanso relativo. Leone no lo instruía, pero él debía tener trabajo autónomo, el cual consistía en entrenar físicamente y practicar puntería por las mañanas. Todos los días Matthew debía colaborarle a Leone con el mantenimiento en la granja, ese era el trabajo que le aseguraba un plato de comida cada día al levantarse. Las palabras de Leone nunca pudieron ser más ciertas, _esto va a ser doloroso._

Pero Matthew no veía sólo lo malo, el hecho de mantener la mente ocupada en su objetivo le permitía tener tranquilidad en su vida, en vez de mantenerse recordando el fatídico día en que perdió a Carl. Todo era más claro ahora que sabía en quién enfocar su furia, y día a día trabajaba para mantener ese odio a flote.

Algunas veces, si tenía algo de tiempo libre, el muchacho se paseaba por el pueblo para ir a saludar al padre John en la iglesia. La mayoría del tiempo el cura aprovechaba para llevárselo a que le colaborara con labores de caridad; unas veces era cocinero en las ollas comunitarias, otras veces era quien llevaba al padre en un viejo automóvil por todo el pueblo, llevándole ropa a los desamparados. A veces iba a entretener a los niños del orfanato, otras iba a hablar con los abuelos del geriátrico. Ciertamente, y sin que Matthew se diera cuenta, John estaba intentando sacarlo de ese mundo de miseria en el que el joven se iba sumergiendo más y más.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que Matthew había empezado su entrenamiento. Su relación con Leone no era precisamente la de mejores amigos, pero el hombre le había enseñado todo lo que el muchacho sabía hasta el momento, y eso no se lo podría pagar de ninguna manera, especialmente porque había sido él mismo quien se había ofrecido a acogerlo como su aprendiz. A pesar de su carácter frío y desprendido, Leone parecía alguien de sentimientos auténticos. Eso lo aprendió desde la vez que volvió de verse con Roma en el pueblo, tras pedirle que terminaran su relación. Duró días afligido después de eso.

* * *

_Leone manejaba con desesperación. Sabía que el trabajo apremiaba, pero eso no significaba que fuera fácil dejar de lado lo único que le recordaba a su querida Italia. Esperaba que Roma lo comprendiera. Antes de llegar a café, Leone se pasó por la iglesia. Tal vez una charla con John le aliviara la consciencia._

—_John. John, necesito ayuda._

—_¿Qué pasa, Leone? Te veo agitado._

—_John, tengo que hacer algo que no quiero, y necesito que me escuches. Tengo que terminar con Roma si no quiero que le pase nada malo. Las cosas con Macranni se complicaron y ahora la policía me está siguiendo el rastro. Seguir con Roma sería arriesgarla a que algo le sucediera. No sé qué decirle para que no le duela. La voy a destruir, John._

_El cura escuchó en silencio. Roma era como el ancla de Leone al mundo, temía que una vez no la tuviera a ella cometiera alguna estupidez en nombre de su trabajo._

—_Leone, sé que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero esto sólo es un resultado de tus acciones. Sabes que no puedes robarles la felicidad a otras personas y pretender mantener la tuya intacta. Haces bien en querer protegerla, y dejarla ir es lo mejor. _

—_No vine aquí a que me dieras una cátedra de cómo mi vida está llena de malas decisiones, John. No me arrepiento de la forma en que he vivido, sólo busco consuelo._

—_Está bien, está bien. Si lo que quieres es que te mienta, puedo hacerlo. Puedo decirte, por ejemplo, que eres un héroe que rescató a un chiquillo de su muerte inminente; que eres despiadado porque estás haciendo el bien para el mundo; que le salvaste la vida a Roma después de llegar a un lugar completamente desconocido…_

—_Ya basta, John. Parece que fueras mi padre._

—_Leone, no puedo reconfortarte en este momento porque no es mi trabajo hacerlo. Mi trabajo es mostrarte cómo Dios intenta hacer justicia en tu vida, especialmente porque él te ha dado muchas oportunidades para que dejes de lado esa _profesión_ que sólo te trae miseria a ti y dolor a tus víctimas. Todos los días me despierto pensando en cuántos de los niños que tengo en el orfanato han sido enviados a mí por Dios gracias a que tú acabaste con su felicidad. Reacciona, Leone. Estás cosechando lo que sembraste, y ese es el mismo camino que le espera a Matthew si decide seguir tu sombra. ¿Quieres traerle miseria a ese pobre muchacho también?_

—_Suficiente, John. No sé qué hago aquí._

_El padre sólo dejó salir un suspiro mientras veía cómo Leone se retiraba iracundo por el pasillo de la iglesia. Cerró los ojos y dejó salir una oración en su nombre._

_Leone se subió al camión enfurecido. Ciertamente su vida estaba llena de malas decisiones: ir a hablar con John esa noche era un gran ejemplo._ —_Aliviarme la consciencia… sí, claro._—_ Pensó. Encendió el motor y arrancó directo hacia el café._

_Al bajarse, lo primero que observó fue la silueta de Roma sentada en una de las mesas, mirando por la ventana esperando encontrar a Leone con la vista. Tenía un vestido rojo y el cabello le caía por toda la espalda en ondas. Observar su belleza hizo que a Leone se le estrujara aún más el pecho. Entró al café y se sentó frente a Roma_

—_¡_Amore_!_ —_Lo saludó Roma, saltando a sus brazos arrojándole un beso. Leone la saludó también, fingiendo emoción. No iba a arruinar la noche desde el principio._

_Leone intentó hacer de su velada inolvidable antes de arrojarle la noticia a Roma. Iba a quedar como un maldito despiadado, sí, pero no tenía otra opción. Estaba intentando dejarlo con ella de la mejor manera posible. Roma no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada, ella ni siquiera sabía en qué consistía la otra parte de su vida. O tal vez sí, pero lo ignoraba. La tranquilidad que ella emanaba era suficiente para olvidarse del resto del mundo. Ella nunca preguntaba de más, no intentaba averiguar sobre su pasado, sólo se conformaba con tenerlo allí los momentos en los que él podía. Las pocas veces que la había llevado a la granja ella era feliz con que la dejara cuidar de los animales. Muy adentro, Leone sabía que ella no era ninguna ingenua. La frecuencia con la que él se contactaba con Macranni no podría ser sólo para negociar lácteos y comer pasta. Así mismo, cuando Leone se ausentaba días no era porque estuviera en alguna reunión con sus proveedores. Sin embargo, ella comprendía y no mencionaba nada al respecto, y nadie le agradecía eso más que él, quien era consciente del riesgo al que la exponía en caso de dejarle conocer su contraparte. Terminaron de tomarse un café y Leone se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa en la ciudad. Mientras iban en el vehículo, Leone se mantuvo en silencio hasta que decidió que ya era hora de terminar con todo._

—_Oye, Roma. Tengo que hablar contigo._

_El tono frío en el que se refirió a ella le dejó saber inmediatamente a Roma que algo andaba mal, especialmente porque Leone no se había atrevido a dirigirle la mirada. Sin embargo, ella conservó la calma._

—_Dime, Leone ¿Qué sucede?_

—_Vamos a dejarlo, Roma. Es el fin._

* * *

—Leone, despierta. Oye, se te hizo tarde. Ya subí los pedidos al camión, voy a ir a entregarlos. Procuraré volver rápido para ir a entrenar.

Matthew le habló a través de la puerta a Leone, quien se despertó por todo el ruido que estaba haciendo el muchacho. El cansancio lo había amarrado a la cama, no quería levantarse ese día. Llevaba tiempo sin soñarse con Roma, pero la noche anterior lo había traicionado el subconsciente. Maldecía todo y a todos, ahora no se podría sacar a la mujer de la mente durante todo el día.

Se levantó y se arregló en lo que volvía Matthew de hacer las entregas. De todos los días en los que se podía levantar desmotivado, tenía que ser precisamente este, que sería cuando por fin lo sacara a hacer _trabajo de campo_. Hacía ya tres meses que había recuperado el contacto, aunque lejano, con Macranni. No había vuelto al restaurante, pero los trabajos sí habían regresado.

El restaurante… ¿Roma seguiría trabajando allí? Tal vez debería ir a verla. O mejor no, eso la ponía en mucho riesgo. Probablemente la policía no se había rendido en su búsqueda, era muy pronto para volver. ¿Tendría a alguien más? Probablemente sí, se merecía a alguien que no estuviera ocultándole la mitad de su vida. Agitó la cabeza para olvidar lo que estaba pensando. Se puso los zapatos y salió a esperar a Matthew. El muchacho había dicho que cumplía años en unos días. Tal vez sería bueno celebrarle algo. Hablaría con John después.

* * *

_Sentía que podría cortar la atmósfera con un cuchillo. Seguía sin ser capaz de dirigirle la mirada, fingió concentrarse en el camino esperando a que ella respondiera. Algo. Cualquier cosa. Casi rogaba con el pensamiento, pero ella no emitió ni un solo sonido. Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba, pero era la reacción perfecta para Roma. Ella no se quejaría de nada, no reprocharía. Ella aceptaría todo tal y como él se lo sirviera. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué no podría ser como cualquier otra mujer? Él preferiría que le hubiera gritado en medio de la desesperación, no se sentiría tan miserable como ahora, que el silencio alargaba agonizantemente el tiempo._

_No pudo resistirlo más._

—¡_Di algo, maldición!_

_Se dignó por fin a mirarla a los ojos, que estaban mirando al vacío, brillantes, grandes, bellos… tristes. Ella lo vio sin decir nada aún. Se acomodó en su asiento y por fin habló._

—_¿Qué quieres que diga,_ amore_? Eres libre, así lo deseas, no creo que debas darme una explicación, Leone._

—_Lo mínimo que esperarías sería eso ¿No?_

—_No, Leone. Yo te he dado lo mejor de mí, yo sé quién eres y lo que he sido contigo. He sido completamente transparente, te he atendido de la mejor manera. Te has quedado con todo de mí, y si te lo he dado, no ha sido esperando nada a cambio. No te voy a preguntar por qué, así como no lo he hecho otras veces, Leone. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy tranquila porque no me quedé con nada, y sé que no lo haces porque se te antoja. Esa parte de ti que nunca me quieres mostrar es la que te está llevando a esto. Sin embargo, Leone, no te voy a esperar tampoco. No voy a ser un mártir de tus decisiones. Si estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres, lo voy a aceptar igual que antes, con todo el amor que te tengo, pero no te puedo prometer que cuando decidas volver yo voy a estar ahí, porque ya tuviste tu oportunidad, y yo no puedo perderme la vida detrás de ti. Que te haya dado lo mejor de mí no significa que mi vida va a terminar aquí, Leone._

_Hubo un silencio en el que Leone no le quitó la vista de encima. Luego, habló._

—_Eres perfecta ¿No es así? Mírate, toda bondadosa y racional._—_ Exclamó Leone con un dejo de amargura y fastidio. Todo había terminado peor de lo que se hubiera imaginado._

_Roma no pronunció ninguna otra palabra. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Leone la tomó de la mano y le dio un beso para despedirse. Le pidió perdón y dejó que ella se fuera. Probablemente sería la última vez que la viera en mucho tiempo. Roma no titubeó al retirarse, y no le dedicó una última mirada._

_Leone se sintió morir._

* * *

Cuando Matthew volvió, le entregó el volante a Leone y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad. Desde que había salido de allí, el muchacho nunca había vuelto, así que iba entusiasmado. Leone, por otra parte, aún no salía de su ensimismamiento. Era hora de trabajar, de paso le seguirían el rastro a Norman antes de que fuera él quien los encontrara primero.

Al llegar a la ciudad, se ubicaron en el balcón de una torre de acceso público, el cual les permitía tener una vista plena del Central Park. La víctima de hoy era un saludable joven empresario que se estaba entrometiendo en los negocios de Macranni, y había tenido la insolencia de ignorar sus advertencias. Rick era de esos muchachos que, al parecer, no tenían temor de Dios. Pero éste ya rayaba en lo estúpido, según Leone, porque no tenía siguiera un cuerpo de seguridad que lo acompañara mientras hacía su rutina matutina. Sería presa fácil para Matthew.

—Muy bien, chico, éste será tu primer trabajo en el mundo real. Concéntrate.— Leone le entregó el rifle ya ajustado.

—No necesito que me digas qué hacer, soy todo un profesional.— Respondió Matthew intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que empezaba a apoderarse de él.

—Sí, lo que tú digas, niño.

Matthew apuntó cuidadosamente al pecho del hombre. Haló el gatillo esperando a que cayera su víctima al suelo, ya sin vida. Pero no fue así, el tiro de Matthew no le dio al pecho, sino en un hombro. El cálculo le había fallado al muchacho.

—Demonios.— Masculló Leone mientras empujaba al chico para finalizar el trabajo. Un segundo disparo le dio en la cabeza a Rick mientras todo el mundo intentaba huir. Cuando iba a empezar a desmontar el rifle se dio cuenta de algo particular. De debajo de unos árboles salió la figura de Norman a revisar el cuerpo del muchacho, mientras era protegido por un cuerpo de agentes de la policía. Desplegó, en lo que parecían gritos desesperados, a los agentes en busca de quien fuera el asesino.

—Nos vamos de aquí, Matthew. Es Norman, estaba oculto. Sabía de nuestra operación, era una emboscada. Nos están buscando en este momento. Cumplimos con lo que vinimos a hacer, es hora de largarnos de aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué carajos estás hablando? ¡Es mi oportunidad estelar, Leone! ¡Si es cierto que Norman está allí, lo que debemos hacer es acabar con él inmediatamente!

—¡No seas estúpido, niño, eso es lo que él espera que hagamos! Te digo que nos están buscando justo ahora, estamos es perdiendo tiempo valioso. Vámonos, Matthew. Aún no has aprendido a controlar la cabeza, no sabes nada.

Sin dejarlo responder, Leone tomó a Matthew de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta la parte de atrás del edificio, por las escaleras de emergencia. Tan rápido como pudo lo subió al camión a la fuerza y salieron de ahí en dirección a la granja nuevamente. La frustración de Matthew era indescriptible.

Desde ese día en adelante, Matthew empezó a entrenar por las noches sin que Leone lo notara. Iba a acabar con ese bastardo lo más pronto posible, lo quisiera Leone o no.

Por la noche, en su habitación, Leone aprovechó para enviarle un mensaje a Macranni.

—_Nos tienen vigilados. Debe haber algún infiltrado, nos tendieron una emboscada. Dispuse del objetivo, pero apenas logré escapar. Stansfield estaba en el lugar._

Se acostó en su cama con la esperanza de poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

_Cuando Leone regresó a la granja ya estaba muy adentrada la noche. No esperaba encontrar a Matthew despierto, y él se estaba desgastado por todo lo que había pasado durante el día. Sin embargo, al entrar, ahí estaba el muchacho, esperándolo pacientemente. Esta vez parecía que era Dios el que no le dejaba lograr un momento de tranquilidad. Se sentó en la sala._

—_Ven acá muchacho, que sea rápido esto, quiero dormir._

—_Mira, yo sólo quiero que me digas quienes están detrás de nosotros._

—_Es mucho más complicado que eso. Básicamente los tipos que estás buscando también te están buscando a ti. Y a mí, de paso._

_Matthew no dijo nada. Sabía que había algo más detrás de todo._

—_Trabajo para un capo de la mafia Italiana, Macranni. En este momento, el clan se encuentra en enfrentamientos con la mafia china, liderada por la triada de un hombre que se llama Chang. En el momento en que yo estaba en el edificio, estaba haciendo un trabajo para Macranni, _persuadiendo_ a un hombre llamado Miguel Zabala. Fue mera coincidencia que los hombres que llegaron ahí acabaran con tu familia, su objetivo principal era Zabala también. ¿Quiénes son los hombres? Son policías, muchacho. El jefe es Norman Stansfield, tiene a cargo la facción anti drogas del departamento de policía del estado. Irónico, la verdad. Este sujeto se alió hace poco con la triada, seguramente comparten intereses con Chang. Volviendo a Zabala, digamos que tenía cuentas pendientes hace mucho tiempo con Chang, así que los policías se ofrecieron a hacerle el favor a la triada de disponer de él. El problema es que Zabala tenía en sus manos una pieza clave en la disputa de territorios entre las dos mafias. Mi trabajo era persuadirlo para que nos entregara su terreno, no acabar con él. Su muerte representó el desequilibrio del clan de Macranni, porque ahora es Chang el que quedó con el terreno que era de Zabala. La muerte de tu familia no tiene nada que ver con la triada ni con Macranni, eso eran cuentas pendientes entre tu papá y Norman; sin embargo, a Norman se le escapó un pequeño mocoso que representaría el fin de su puesto en las entidades del estado. Básicamente funcionas como testigo y podrías lograr su encarcelamiento, pero evidentemente eso no es lo que quieres. Yo, por otra parte, fui visto entrar y salir del apartamento de Zabala por los hombres de Stansfield después de que dispusieron de Zabala. Ahora me buscan como sospechoso de su _asesinato_, aunque en realidad lo que soy es una pieza clave para llegar a Macranni. Lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante es que no vamos a volver a la ciudad en un tiempo, ponle unos dos meses. Durante esos meses vamos a entrenar fuertemente. Ahora que vienen tras de mí también lo que necesito es alguien que me pueda cubrir la espalda, ya sea apoyándome en encomiendas de Macranni, o en caso de que tengamos que enfrentarnos a Chang y a la policía. ¿Entiendes? Eres la pieza clave para acabar con Stansfield. Tienes que cuidarte el pellejo de ahora en adelante, muchacho. Considérate un criminal ante los ojos de la justicia, si así lo prefieres. Ahora, a dormir._

_Leone se levantó sin dejar replicar una sola palabra a Matthew. Se encerró en su habitación inmediatamente._

* * *

—Quisiera pensar que mis agentes no son unos estúpidos, pero la realidad me está haciendo difícil el trabajo. Exijo explicaciones, Frank Lewis, o lo que te espera será algo peor que tener tu cabeza abierta con tus sesos esparcidos en el suelo de la oficina.

—Vamos Norman, somos hombres, no superhéroes. Es virtualmente imposible atrapar a un francotirador desde esa distancia en la que nos encontrábamos. Tal vez fuiste tú quien no planeo bien su trabajo.

—Te gusta tentar la suerte ¿Verdad Frank? Dime, tú ¿Cómo habrías diseñado la emboscada?

Frank se quedó en silencio

—Eso pensé. El problema no es la planeación, estúpido. Es la ejecución. Es la segunda vez que se te escapa un mocoso. ¿Estás seguro de que el problema soy yo? Tal vez debería llamar a Chang y quejarme de que sus hombres no nos están siendo de mucha ayuda. Tal vez me iría mejor desplegando las fuerzas especiales sobre toda la triada ¡quizás así consiga el paradero de un maldito niño de catorce años!

—No seas impasible, Norman. Sabes que no puedes hacer eso. Lo primordial para la policía estatal en este momento es la captura de Macranni, lo sabes. El muchacho puede esperar, si no ha actuado en cinco meses, no lo hará ahora. Además, presumimos que su paradero nos llevaría al de Montana, ese día se fueron juntos. Sólo habría que emboscar al muchacho en vez de seguir detrás del hombre de Macranni.

Norman calló meditando las palabras de Frank. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el intercomunicador.

—_Señor, está aquí. Llegó por voluntad propia._

Frank y Norman se miraron inmediatamente con un gesto de sorpresa.

—Déjalo seguir, Amon.— Respondió Norman. —Déjalo infiltrarse, que no lo note.


End file.
